Serie 20 Razones
by FreakWeasleyGirl
Summary: TRADUCCION DE "20 REASONS SERIES" DE lalaxfresh. Ron le da a Hermione notas con 20 razones por las cuales ella debe hacer algo. Ron es muy persuasivo despues de todo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo! Apareci despues de tanto tiempo :)

Hoy les traigo un fic que consta de 3 capitulos, uno mas tierno que el otro. Se lo dedico a Lore_Black_Weasley, mi mas fiel seguidora jajaja, ya que no obtuve el permiso para traducir las historias que querias, te traigo un fic con un lemmon muy sutil pero igualmente encantador :)

Disfrutenlo y dejen reviews!

* * *

><p>Hermione entró al aula de Encantamientos e inmediatamente fue hacia adelante. Sacó su libro y sus instrumentos de su mochila y los puso en su lado del pupitre que compartía con Ron y se sentó. Ron era su compañero en Encantamientos y aunque a veces se ponía nerviosa por su falta de interés, ella encontraba sus preguntas muy agradables. De algún modo el la necesitaba, y a Hermione le gustaba sentirse necesitada.<p>

Mientras estaba ocupada pensando, no notó el pedazo de pergamino que voló por el aula hasta su asiento y cayó en el otro lado del mismo. Tampoco notó el cabello pelirrojo que inmediatamente se fue cuando el pergamino había llegado a su destino.

Hermione estaba sumiéndose en el aburrimiento cuando notó el pergamino a su lado. En él, su nombre estaba escrito en una letra muy familiar que pertenecía a cierto chico pelirrojo de ojos azules que estaba dentro de su corazón hacía mucho tiempo, pensó ella con desilusión. Su interés despertó rápidamente.

Tomó la nota en su mano y empezó a desenrollar el pergamino. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, comenzó a leer:

_20 Razones por las cuales Hermione Granger debería salir con Ronald Weasley_

Hermione alzó las cejas sorprendida, y miró hacia todos lados para ver si era alguna clase de broma. No era posible que Ron hubiera escrito algo así, después de todo el apenas notaba que ella era una chica.

La carta continuaba.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Aquí hay 20 razones muy persuasivas por las que deberías salir conmigo._ Hermione sonrió ante el error gramatical e inmediatamente tomó su pluma para corregir el error.

Ahora decía: Aquí hay 20 razones muy persuasivas por las cuales deberías salir conmigo.

_1. Soy pelirrojo y tu color favorito es el rojo Hermione, es bastante parecido. Para suerte tuya mi cabello es rojo, cuando me enojo me pongo rojo, me quemo en lugar de broncearme, y me sonrojo siempre que estoy cerca de ti. Me haces poner colorado de vergüenza o de excitación (juro que solo un poco, no siempre pienso en ti de forma inapropiada) siempre que estoy contigo. Admítelo Mione, amas a los pelirrojos, a uno en particular espero. No quiero competir contra mis hermanos, además de que Bill esta casado y Charlie es gay. Ni siquiera pienses en George, le cortaré la otra oreja. _

_2. Crees que mi ignorancia es tierna_.

Hermione rió, esos eran sus pensamientos exactos.

_Te gusta corregirme y esparcir tus conocimientos. No te preocupes Mione, no lo encuentro arrogante, creo que es tierno y asombroso. Igualmente, me gusta saber que siempre puedo contar contigo. Tu increíble capacidad de no equivocarte nunca me da tranquilidad, y a ti te da orgullo. Soy perfecto para ti._ Hermione sabía que Ron había sonreído en la última parte. _Eres mi mejor amiga Mione. Te necesito_.

_familia ya te considera una integrante nuestra. Debería ser oficial. Vienes a casa todas las vacaciones y papá ama el hecho de que seas muggle. Quiere desesperadamente tener nietos muggles, aunque solo sea la mitad. Deberías dejar de ser egoísta, ¡piensa en la familia mujer! También deberías darle a papá lo que quiere… sin mencionar que para eso tendrías que tener sexo conmigo, ¡aunque lo deseo muchísimo! Err, sólo estoy diciendo que quiero que formes parte de la familia… como mi esposa. Demonios, sigamos adelante._

Hermione sonrió. Ron nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras, y esa era una de las cualidades que más le gustaban de el.

_Antes de ir a la cuarta razón, no soy un acosador. Puede parecer que lo sea pero honestamente solo quiero que estés conmigo. Eso es todo._

_4. Soy alto. _No era una broma. Ella amaba a los hombres altos.

_5. Soy brillante en la escoba._ Difícilmente, pero ella esperaba que fuera bueno también con su otra escoba.

_6. Soy el mejor amigo del elegido. Tu también lo eres, pero igualmente es una buena razón por la cual salir conmigo._

_7. Algún día seré un Auror. Siempre voy a ser tu valiente héroe y siempre estaré ahí para rescatarte. Nunca dejaré que algo malo te pase Mione, lo prometo._ Hermione estalló de felicidad. Quería que alguien la rescatara a ella de vez en cuando; Merlín sabía que ella ya había hecho bastante, ¿Por qué no podía ser la princesa alguna vez?

_8. Odio hablar con las mujeres (son aburridas y hablan por décadas) pero siempre pretendo escucharte._ Hermione se habría enojado, pero era verdad. Ron siempre se sentaba con ella mientras ella hablaba y hablaba hasta que no podía contenerlo más y le preguntaba, "¿Ya terminaste? ¿No? Okay."

_9. Sé que amas las Lilas_. ¿Cómo supo eso?

_10. Sé que amas sentarte en el lago y contemplar el paisaje._ Estoy empezando a pensar que Ron es un acosador_. _

_11. Sé que odias el brócoli_. Sip, definitivamente lo es.

_12. Sé todo sobre ti y me aseguraré siempre de hacer todo lo que te gusta y evitar las cosas que no te gustan_. Quizás que Ron fuera un acosador no era tan malo.

Hermione tuvo que dejar de leer. Estaba empezando a recordar todas las pequeñas cosas por las que Ron se había robado su corazón. Era dulce cuando quería, y excepcionalmente leal. Nunca hería a nadie a propósito y siempre hacía cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que Hermione tuviera barras de chocolate de Honeydukes siempre que se quedaba en La Madriguera. Su temperamento era enloquecedor, pero Ron no sería Ron sin el.

_13. Eres mejor que Lavender_. Hermione bufó. Por supuesto que era mejor que ella. Lavender era una imbecil.

_14. Soy mejor que Krum. ¡Lo venceré en el Quidditch!_ Hermione sólo pudo sonreír con esa oración.

_15. No hay nada mejor que tu y yo juntos. Punto final_.

Ella no podía estar más de acuerdo, y además amaba a Ron cuando estaba en lo cierto. Aunque nunca dejaría que el lo sepa.

_16. Mi palo de escoba es grueso. _Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron mucho al leer eso. Era una característica de Ron ser vulgar y mencionar sus atributos.

_17. Te dejo llamarme Ronald. Mamá era la única que podía hacerlo. Creo que puedes unirte al club, ya que eres muy importante y todo eso._

_18. Soy tu mejor amigo. Puedes confiar en mí. _La única vez que Ron le había fallado fue cuando dejó la carpa en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, y casi destroza su amistad. El le prometió no fallarle otra vez. Ron siempre hacía cosas para que Hermione lo perdonara aún cuando ella ya le había dicho que estaba

_19. Me amas. No lo he olvidado. _Hermione estaba sorprendida. Una noche de borrachera luego de una fiesta de celebración por la copa de Quidditch, se besaron en el sofá de la sala común y Hermione le declaró su amor. Fue su primer beso y a ella le pareció mágico. Había sido con Ronald después de todo. Fue bueno pensar que el no lo recordaba, era lo único de lo que se arrepentía esa noche y estaba muy avergonzada de decírselo. Se le encendió el corazón de alegría al saber que Ron lo recordaba igual que ella.

_20. Te lo diré yo mismo._

Ese era el final de la nota y no podía esperar a ver a Ron para que le dijera la última razón en ese tono profundo que siempre la hacía estremecerse.

Dobló la nota la guardó en su mochila mientras sonaba la campana y todos entraron al salón. Su corazón empezó a latir salvajemente cuando Ron se sentó a su lado, esperando que le dijera la última razón.

El solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa y miró hacia el frente. Ella bufó cuando el no le dijo la última razón rápidamente. Iban a ser unos largos 60 minutos.

En la clase no pudo dejar de notar la calidez de sus suaves toques y la timidez y el jugueteo de sus miradas. Era especialmente duro sentir sus muslos rozando los de ella haciendo contacto más tiempo del aceptable, como si quisiera de verdad que estuvieran tocándose. Eso hizo que la clase fuera lenta, así que cuando sonó la campana Hermione dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Guardaron sus cosas lentamente esperando que el otro empiece. Se quedaron uno frente al otro por lo que pareció una eternidad y Ron fue el primero en romper el silencio.

"Asumo que leíste la nota."

"Si," fue lo único que Hermione pudo decir como respuesta.

"Bien, porque era una broma."

¿Qué? No era possible. Era muy dulce. Estaba tan ilusionada. Pensó que finalmente todo encajaría y estarían juntos. Pensó que el… ¿Pensaste qué, Hermione? ¿Pensaste que el te amaba? Por favor, sé razonable.

Debería haberlo sabido. Estaba congelada e inmóvil, luchando por no llorar.

"Estoy bromeando Mione. Sólo quería alivianar las cosas. Fue un desastre."

"Por supuesto que lo fue Ronald. Cucaracha ignorante. No fue gracioso, ni en lo más mínimo. Fue inmaduro, estúpido y…oomph."

Hermione tuve que pelear contra las ganas de patearlo cuando se dio cuenta de que en lugar de lastimarla, Ron la estaba besando. Los movimientos de el eran frenéticos y el beso muy tierno y mojado. Pero Dios mío, Ron la estaba besando, realmente la estaba besando y era endemionadamente perfecto. Se relajó y dejó que sus labios se movieran al ritmo de los de el. Los movimientos se volvieron lentos y Ron esperaba que Hermione lo intensificara. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no le iba a echar un maleficio, el beso se volvió más apasionado. El movió sus manos desde sus hombros hacia abajo, pasando por los costados de sus pechos para finalmente descanzar en sus caderas. Hermione suspiró.

Hermione llevó sus manos a la nuca de Ron y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza. Los labios de Ron estaban resecos y ella pudo sentir la piel cortada debajo de la suya. Entonces le lamió los labios e inmedatamente sintió una punzada en el estómago cuando él gimió.

Ron abrió los labios y Hermione le metió la lengua en la boca. El beso era gentil y sus lenguas se rozaban, explorando la boca del otro. Ron profundizó el beso, lo cual aumentó su propia excitación. Sus labios comenzaron a chocar con los de ella de forma casi dolorosa, brindando un gran placer que se transportó hasta el final del torso de Hermione. Su lengua se metía en la boca de Hermione insistentemente, moviéndose adentro y afuera, haciendo que Hermione se preguntara que tan satisfactorio sería si otra parte de Ron estuviera haciendo lo mismo.

Ron acostó a Hermione sobre el escritorio cuando ninguno de los dos podía ignorar el deseo. Ella podía sentir el peso de su propia excitación cuando el se posicionó sobre ella. Sus manos viajaron desde sus caderas hasta su vientre, entrando por su pollera sacándole la camisa hacia fuera, y empezando a desabotonarla. "Ron, por favor…"

Ron empezó a besarla por el cuello, siguiendo por sus delicados hombros desabotonando los botones en el camino. Hermione estaba perdida en el paraíso, todo lo que sentía era puro placer, placer que estaba acumulándose en su entrepierna. No se había dado cuenta de su desnudez hasta que sintió los fríos dedos de Ron acariciándole la piel expuesta.

"Mmm… Roooon." Gimió Hermione mientras el continuaba besando y acariciando su cuello y su torso. Tomó a Hermione y la posicionó sentándola en el pupitre y le sacó la camisa. La acostó otra vez y embistió su recubierto miembro en el recubierto centro de Hermione. Los dos gimieron de placer al contacto, y el centro de Hermione estaba empezando a empaparse, su cuerpo se excitaba por lo que estaba por venir.

"Mione, eres tan hermosa." Dijo Ron, mientras la miraba a los ojos color chocolate que estaban oscurecidos por el deseo.

"Oh, Ronald, te amo." Le respondió ella, sorprendida por la actividad que estaban llevando a cabo, mientras el seguía refregándose contra ella. Los ojos de Hermione dieron vueltas y los de Ron se cerraron en un gesto de necesidad.

Ron pestañeó varias veces hasta que consiguió abrir los ojos completamente y le dijo en un susurro, "Razón número 20, yo también te amo."

Hermione solo tuvo un segundo para abrir mucho sus ojos y sentir el júbilo de que su amor le correspondía, cuando la puerta del salón se abrió.

"¡Aakk!...Ummm…"

Ambos se dieron vuelta hacia la puerta y Hermione hundió la cabeza en el hombro de Ron sintiéndose muy avergonzada. Que mala suerte la suya, siendo Premio Anual en Profesor Flitwick la estaba viendo en una posición muy comprometedora. Quizás no la había reconocido. Hermione no podía descifrar si Ron estaba sonrojado por vergüenza i por las actividades previas que habían llevado a cabo.

El Profesor Flitwick habló, "Quizás deberían continuar esto en otro lado, Sr. Weasley y Srta. Granger." Bueno, si la reconoció.

Hermione le contestó, "Por supuesto profesor. Yo…errm… NOSOTROS lo sentimos mucho. ¿Verdad Ron?" Inquirió Hermione mientras miraba a Ron, que no parecía sentirlo en absoluto. "Eh, si, cierto profesor. Lo sentimos mucho," fue la contestación sarcástica de Ron. Hermione lo empujó para que saliera de encima y se sintió muy complacida cuando el no fue lo suficientemente rápido con sus pies para detener su caída. Eso le enseñaría.

"Ronald," le dijo ella, "esto es extremadamente embarazoso y te aseguro que no pasará otra vez," finalizó. Ron la miró mientras ambos trataban de agarrar sus pertenencias lo más rápido posible.

"Prof-" trató Hermione.

"Solo váyanse. Por favor," fue todo lo que el professor dijo. El estaba tan sonrojado como los dos chicos.

Ron y Hermione le sonrieron incómodos mientras se iban del salón. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Ron estalló en risas.

"Ronald, ¡esto no es gracioso!"

"Hermione ¿viste su cara? ¡Fue espectacular!"

"No fue muy placentero para mi."

"Oh, vamos Mione, no fue tan malo."

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada mientras le señalaba la nariz con su amenazante dedo.

"Es fácil para ti decirlo Ronald, ¡tu no estabas acostado sobre el escritorio semi desnudo!"

Ron solo podía sonreír victorioso, recordando la posición en la q había dejado a Hermione.

"Oh, eso me recuerda…" dijo Ron sacando algo de su bolsillo. Era otra nota, y se la dio a Hermione. Ella lo miró confundida.

"Es una nota Hermione," le dijo Ron haciéndose el inteligente.

"Eso es obvio Ronald" ella empezó a abrir la nota.

"¡Espera!" le dijo Ron cerrándole las manos para que no abriera la nota.

Hermione lo miró expectante. Ron tomó el tintero que estaba sosteniendo y lo transformó en una Lila roja. Se la entregó a Hermione con una sonrisa esperanzada y le dijo, "¿Quieres ser mi novia Hermione?"

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ella aceptó la flor. "Oh, Ronald, por supuesto que quiero."

Los ojos de Ron brillaron picaronamente mientras le decía, "Okay, puedes abrirla ahora."

Ron la besó en los labios y no esperó a que la abriera para irse.

"¿Adonde vas?" le preguntó ella mientras abría la nota.

"Tengo cosas que hacer, es algo muy importante" le dijo. Ella asintió y comenzó a leer la nota. Jadeó de sorpresa al ver la primera línea de la nota.

_20 Razones por las cuales Hermione Granger debería tener sexo desenfrenado y apasionado con Ronald Weasley _

Miró a Ron que ya se perdía de vista por el corredor y se rió rodando los ojos con falsa molestia. Si de algo estaba segura, era de que Ron era perceptivo. Metió la nota en su mochila y se dirigió a su próxima clase con las bragas empapadas y pensamientos llenos de posibilidades.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez! Mil disculpas por la tardanza, la facultad me esta estresando bastante, sin mencionar que ya no podre actualizar seguido, asi que sean pacientes!

Les traigo el segudno capitulo, viene con mucho lemmon! :D Como el anterior, dedicado a Lore_Black_Weasley.

Que lo disfruten! Dejen reviews! (:

* * *

><p>Hermione se encontraba en el mas mojado dilema, si me entiendes lo que digo. No podía creer las cosas que Ron había escrito en esa nota, y tenía que asegurarse de que nadie la viera, en especial Harry. ¿Qué tan raro sería? Hermione jadeó al darse cuenta de que el podría haberla leído mientras Ron la escribía. Le rezó a Merlín para que Harry nunca tuviera la oportunidad.<p>

***La noche anterior***

"Harry, amigo, necesito tu ayuda," la voz de Ron voló por el dormitorio que compartía con el, Neville y Seamus.

"Okay. ¿Qué sucede?" Le dijo Harry mientras sacaba la cabeza por las cortinas de su cama.

"Bueno, eh, necesito ayuda para escribir esta nota," Ron se sonrojó. Su comportamiento le dio a pensar a Harry las consecuencias de ayudarlo, pero sacando su coraje Gryffindor fue hasta la cama de Ron y tomó el pedazo de pergamino. En él estaba escrito: _20 Razones por las cuales Hermione Granger debería tener sexo con Ronald Weasley._

La mandíbula se Harry cayó y miró a Ron. Harry cerró su boca y la abrió de nuevo, y repitió ese acto varias veces, como si fuera un pez fuera del agua. "¿Entonces?"

"No se que decir," dijo Ron, "No se como expresarme."

"¿Y crees que yo si, amigo? ¿Qué te hizo preguntarme a mí? Seamus es el que tiene a todas las chicas atrás de el."

"Bueno, pensé que al estar tu con Draco, bueno…"

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza, por supuesto que esa era la razón. Empezó a sonrojarse mientras recordó todas las posiciones y las noches que pasó con el.

"Diablos Harry, no quiero saber que es lo que te hace Draco para que te sonrojes así, pero por favor concéntrate."

Harry le dio una sonrisa y contestó, "Bien, para empezar-"Harry le sacó el pergamino y el tintero de las manos a Ron y escribió algo antes de dárselo.

Ron lo miró y sonrió. Ahora decía: _20 Razones por las cuales Hermione Granger debería tener sexo desenfrenado y apasionado con Ronald Weasley._

Era un buen comienzo. Harry y Ron estuvieron toda la noche terminando la nota, ambos sonriendo triunfantes mientras que Ron le cuestionaba a Harry las explicaciones más explícitas. "¿Estas seguro de esto Harry?"

"No te preocupes Ron, Hermione estará babeando por esto. Si esta nota no logra que te la tires no se que es lo que lo hará." Dijo Harry sonrojándose. Eran mejores amigos y todo, y no dejaría que Ron se ahogue en sus inseguridades para siempre. "Gracias amigo, ¡eres un maldito genio!"

Dobló la nota y la dejó a su lado en la cama mientras se dirigía a un hermoso sueño sobre Hermione cocinándole el desayuno.

***Ahora***

Hermione entró a su clase de Pociones, la última del día. Suspiró de alivio. Finalmente se acababa el día y podía dejar de pretender que prestaba atención. Cuando quiso sacar los libros de su mochila vio la nota y suprimió un gemido, recordando las eróticas sugerencias de Ron. _Este día debería pasar más rápido_, pensó ella metiendo la nota en el bolsillo de su pollera.

Contaba los segundos que faltaban para quedar libre. 20, 19, 18… empezó a guardar todas sus cosas en sincronía para salir volando del salón ni bien terminó la clase. Corrió a su dormitorio a cambiarse. Pensó en acabar con alto de la tensión sexual en su cuerpo pero pensó que valía la pena esperar hasta que finalmente estuviera con Ron; se forzó a si misma a salir con su centro latiendo de necesidad.

Hermione fue hasta la sala común y casi estaba saliendo cuando alguien la llamó.

Se dio vuelta y sonrió al ver a Ron, pero su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de confusión al ver las caras sonrojadas de Harry, Seamus y Neville. Se olvidó de todo cuando Ron le dio un piquito en los labios, recordándole las necesidades que tenía insatisfechas desde hacía tanto tiempo.

"¿Adonde vas?" inquirió Ron.

"Abajo a cenar."

"Quédate conmigo," le susurró Ron, dándole una mirada repleta de promesas. ¿Cómo podía decir que no? Asintió y lo dejó guiarla hasta su cuarto. Cuando Hermione entró jadeó de sorpresa. Miró a Ron con los ojos vidriosos, casi llorando. "¿Qué es todo esto Ron?" preguntó suavemente.

"Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea tan especial como tu. No soy muy bueno con todo lo romántico Mione, pero Harry dijo te gustaría. Pensé que estaba bien," dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza, luciendo preocupado.

"No-no. Es perfecto Ron," le aseguró ella. "Gracias."

Ella le sonrió con los ojos llenos de alegría y conmoción. Ron no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio. El NECESITABA que todo fuera perfecto. Necesitaba que esa noche fuera perfecta. Hermione se quedó parada a su lado observando toda la habitación en asombro.

Harry y Ron habían transfigurado las camas en pequeños objetos para sacarlas de la habitación. La cama de Ron fue transfigurada en una más grande con sábanas de seda de color rojo intenso. Harry transformó el escritorio en una mesa con dos sillas y dos vasos llenos de cerveza de manteca. Harry se aseguró de escoger el menú, ya que Ron había sugerido pastel de carne en lugar de los afrodisíacos, que eran lo más apropiado. Las frutillas y otras frutas estaban esparcidas por la mesa con un bowl de chocolate derretido para bañarlas.

Había pétalos de rosa blancos esparcidos por toda la cama, contrastando hermosamente con el rojo de las sábanas, dándole a la habitación una vista romántica junto con la luz baja y la suave música. El piso, también de color rojo, estaba cubierto de los pétalos. En una de las mesas de noche, había un florero con lilas. "Son para ti, amor," dijo Ron señalando las flores. "Gracias Ron, no solo por las flores, por todo. Es muy especial."

Hermione subió un poco la cabeza, presionando sus labios en la comisura de los labios de Ron, sin llegar a sus labios. Ron bajó la cabeza para besarla pero su frente colisonó con la nariz de ella, "oommph," se quejó Hermione mientras se acariciaba la dolorida nariz, "No bromeabas acerca de dejarme noqueada, ¿verdad amor?"

Ron se disculpó avergonzado. Hermione trató de nuevo, y esta vez el beso fue un éxito. No iba a rendirse solo por un incómodo momento. Hermione profundizó el beso insistentemente y abrió su boca para explorar la de Ron con su lengua. La enroscó alrededor de la lengua de Ron, quien gimió en respuesta, y ella lo usó a su favor para adentrarse más en la boca del chico.

La batalla por la dominación era lenta y cautelosa, pero seguía siendo una batalla. Ron alejó su lengua y Hermione hizo un pequeño puchero. "Se supone que soy el que esta a cargo," dijo Ron con una pequeña sonrisa, "Soy el profesor de esta clase Mione."

"Por supuesto profesor," ronroneó ella seductoramente, "Déme una lección."

Ron se abalanzó sobre Hermione y empezó a besarla. Empujó su lengua dentro de su boca al mismo tiempo que la alzaba y la acercaba a la cama.

"¿Y la comida?" Dijo Hermione mientras el la tiraba en su cama.

"A la mierda con la comida." Hermione lo miró sorprendida y Ron rodó sus ojos. Podía ignorar la comida cuando había mejores ofertas, muchas gracias.

Ron estampó sus labios contra los de ella otra vez y empezó a tocarla insistentemente. Recorrió su cuerpo desde el pecho, acariciando sus pezones y haciéndola estremecer por la sensación. Llevó sus palmas por sobre su abdomen y luego por su espalda, para llegar a correr su cola de caballo para exponer su cuello. Ron depositó besos desde su boca hasta su cuello, haciéndola jadear.

"¿Te gusta esto, amor?" le preguntó Ron haciendo mas lentos sus movimientos. Hermione solo podía asentir con la cabeza, por el placer que crecía en su bajo vientre.

"Respóndeme," le dijo el, con la voz llena de autoridad mientras masajeaba su clítoris. Hermione solo gimió, esperando que eso contara como respuesta apropiada.

"Te voy a tener que castigar si te niegas a responder, Hermione. No puedes ignorar a tu profesor después de todo," amenazó Ron, parando sus movimientos.

"¡No! No pares por favor, me gusta. Por favoooooooooooooooor…" le rogó ella.

"¿Por favor que? Quieres que te coja?," le dijo el provocativamente, pasando su dedo pulgar contra el clítoris de Hermione, chupando la vena de su cuello. Hermione rodó los ojos, "Joder, si…"

Ron sacó su mano del cabello de Hermione y removió el moño que sostenía su cola de caballo. Se tomó un momento para echarse hacia atrás y mirarla.

"Sácate la camisa, Hermione," ordenó Ron. Hermione desabotonó su camisa sensualmente, conciente de que tenía la completa atención de Ron. Empezó a sonrojarse por la mirada que el le daba y sus dedos empezaron a trastabillar. Una vez que se hubo sacado la blusa, miró su glorioso y cubierto miembro, sus ojos agrandándose ante la magnitud del mismo. Levantó la cabeza y se sonrojó aún mas cuando lo escuchó preguntarle, "¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Ella vio que sus ojos azules estaban distorsionados por el deseo, y le respondió "Absolutamente."

"Eres hermosa cuando estas nerviosa Mione," le dijo el sinceramente. El sonrojo de Hermione se acrecentó aún más. Ron trató de subirse a la cama para poner sus manos en la suave piel de Hermione, pero su rodilla colisionó con la pata de la cama.

"¡Mierda!" exclamó Ron mientras se acariciaba la adolorida rodilla, causando que Hermione se riera olvidando su vergüenza. Queriendo continuar con lo que habían empezado, ella levantó su manos para acariciar la mejilla de Ron, haciendo que el se volteara a mirarla. "Quiero mas," le rogó ella.

"Lo que quieras."

Ron llevó sus manos hacia la espalda de ella para sacarle el corpiño de seda negro, exponiendo sus pechos. Experimentalmente puso su palma sobre el pezón de su chica, quien dejó salir una fuerte exhalación como respuesta. El puso un poco más de presión y se vio recompensado cuando Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió en éxtasis. Gentilmente la acostó sobre la cama besándola.

"¡Oh!" sollozó Hermione, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, disfrutando de tener a su Ron finalmente dándole tanto placer de esa forma. Cuando Ron la miró ella abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente, encontrándose con que la imagen de la boca de Ron sobre su pezón era increíblemente erótica. Hermione arqueó su espalda, tratando de crear más contacto mientras le pedía que continúe. Ron continuó acariciando ambos pechos y lamiendo ambos pezones, asegurándose de que cada uno recibiera la atención adecuada.

"Ron," dijo ella jalándole el cabello; lo llevó hacia arriba para besarlo. El podía sentir como los dedos de ella se deslizaban por debajo de su camisa, y el se echó hacia atrás para darle una mirada inquisitoria.

Ella le respondió sacándosela, hipnotizada por la vista de su marcado pecho lleno de pecas. El esperó mientras ella lo miraba de pies a cabeza, esperando decepción o desaprobación. Sonrió con tranquilidad cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de Hermione recorriendo su piel desnuda, delicadamente, tratando de memorizar la sensación de su piel; y lo hacía con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Lo miró aún sonriendo, "Podemos sacarte estos también," mientras le señalaba los pantalones que le cubrían dolorosamente su durísimo miembro. Siendo consciente de la tortura a la que el mismo estaba siendo sujeto, se sacó los pantalones y se los dejó hasta las rodillas.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y Ron la cuestionó silenciosamente.

"Sácatelos del todo," le ordenó ella. Ron obedeció levantando sus piernas para deshacerse de los pantalones, pero terminó con su trasero estampado en el piso cuando trastabilló con los mismos. "Mierda, que humillante," balbuceó el mientras se acariciaba el dolorido trasero; su miembro se había deshinchado un poco a causa de su accidente.

"Oh, Ronald, siempre lo mismo," comentó ella suavemente. Ron se paró y fue hacia ella una vez más. Se subió encima de su cuerpo y frotó su miembro sobre los pliegues húmedos y aún cubiertos de Hermione; los dos gimieron mientras Ron hacía sus embestidas más rápidas, tratando de encontrar un ritmo firme.

"Hermione, dame más," dijo Ron y sin esperar respuesta llevó sus manos hacia abajo para jugar con el elástico de las bragas de su chica. Trazó con su dedo el contorno de las braguitas, y Hermione se retorcía del placer que le brindaba la fricción. Estaba volviéndose loca con anticipación de lo que estaba por venir, ampliando su excitación. Ron se las sacó finalmente, y se agachó hasta que su cara quedó al nivel de su entrada, inhalando su esencia. "Hueles tan hermoso como eres," le dijo Ron antes de meter su lengua en sus pliegues. Trazó todo el contorno y luego fue hacia adentro, maravillado con sentir esa calidez alrededor de su lengua, y como los músculos de ella se contraían llevándolo más adentro. "-más Ron," le rogó ella, mientras empujaba su centro contra la cara de el.

Ron estaba muy complacido cuando su centro empezó a chorrear cuando encontró su clítoris y Hermione temblaba y se retorcía del placer abajo suyo. Ron miró hacia arriba para ver su cara y tranquilizarse un poco, pero solo pudo gemir cuando su miembro se movió ante la vista: Hermione arqueando la espalda, mordiéndose el labio inferior para tratar de callar sus gemidos que morían por salir mientras e la hacía vibrar. Ron seguía masajeando su pequeño botón, y ella le rogó sin vergüenza "Más Ron, por favor. Estoy tan cerca, tan cerca-".

Ron se forzó a parar y le sonrió mientras ella lo miraba asombrada. Ron se elevó en sus rodillas y se acostó a su lado con la cara empapada de sus jugos. Su voz sonó rasposa y llena de deseo. "Cabalga mi lengua Mione."

Hermione se sonrojó por la provocativa posición, y dudó.

"Sabes que quieres Mione. Déjame cojerte con mi lengua." Dos minutos después, Hermione gritaba de placer y sus muslos temblaban al hacer fuerza para mantenerse sobre la cara de Ron. Debía recordar agradecerle a Merlín, Zeus y cualquier otra cosa por haberse desinhibido. Colapsó hacia delante, con su cara al nivel del todavía cubierto miembro de Ron. Lo sacó de adentro de los bóxers y pasó su lengua por la punta, probando su esencia. Decidiendo que no estaba tan mal, pasó su lengua por toda la longitud y luego se lo metió en la boca, centímetro a centímetro, maravillada de que, en contra de la opinión popular, lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Antes de que tuviera la chance de chupar, Ron le levantó la cabeza y la subió hasta poder mirarla a los ojos. Ella se encontró con un Ron que tenía extrañas e incomprensibles expresiones en el rostro.

"Estaba a punto de acabar," dijo el simplemente, "Quiero asegurarme de que mi primer orgasmo sea compartido con el tuyo."

La acostó sobre la cama, a horcadas de su cuerpo desnudo excepto por su pollera, lo cual excitaba mucho a Ron. Posicionó su miembro en su entrada, sin encontrar el lugar en los primeros dos intentos a causa de la inexperiencia. Bajó un poco y despacio y gentilmente empujó contra ella, casi acabando al sentir su estrecha calidez. Se sentía increíble pensó el rodando los ojos de placer.

Hermione se sobresaltó del dolor ante la intrusión y Ron le prestó atención, "¿Estás bien?"

"Sólo dame un segundo. Lo siento." Fue la suave respuesta de ella.

"No hay nada que tenga que perdonarte, amor. Te sientes increíble."

Hermione se removió un poco y bajó sus caderas para que Ron pudiera entrar un par de centímetros más dentro de ella. Cuando estaba completamente envuelto en sus pliegues, Ron tuvo que contenerse muchísimo para no acabar en ese momento. ¿Esto era lo que se estaba perdiendo?

"Mierda," gimió él. Hermione empezó a mover sus caderas y Ron le puso las manos sobre el estómago para pararla. "No," le dijo entre dientes. Empezó a entrar y salir de ella, perdido en la increíble sensación de estar dentro de su amante.

"¿Cómo te sientes Mione?"

"Augh," gimió ella, "maaaaaaaaaaas."

Empezaron a aumentar el ritmo, Ron embistiéndola y ocasionalmente frotando su miembro sobre el sensible botón de ella, llevándola a la cima sin importar la falta de ritmo por la inexperiencia. Hermione lo sentía perfecto, era increíble. Los dos cuerpos se movían en frenesí y entusiasmo, y todos los pensamientos de ritmo fueron olvidados en su necesidad de alcanzar el alivio.

"Ohh, Ron," gimió Hermione, "Estoy tan cerca, por favoooooooooor."

"¿Quieres acabar, amor?" le ronroneó el, "Ruega por ello."

"Por favor Ron, por favoooooooor," fue la respuesta inmediata, y Ron agradecido que ella haya cedido tan fácilmente.

La necesidad e Ron creció y su deseo de venirse forzó sus caderas a in más rápido y erráticamente, tratando de crear la fricción que lo llevaría a la cima. Mientras sentía su propio orgasmo llegando en olas de calor, puso sus dedos sobre el clítoris de Hermione, frotando rápidamente, ambos a un paso de caerse.

Segundos antes de poder sentir la euforia de otro orgasmo fantástico, Hermione sintió como Ron pegaba su transpirada silueta a la de ella, acariciando su oreja con sus labios, y le dio más placer cuando le susurró, "Número 20, también te amo."

Hermione se arqueó y gritó el nombre de Ron una y otra vez, mientras cada oleada de placer golpeaba ferozmente su cuerpo. Eso fue todo lo que Ron pudo aguantar, y se abalanzó arremetiendo contra ella, su semilla vertiéndose en su cuerpo.

Ron fue el primero en bajar de ese estado y sacó su miembro flácido con un pequeño 'pop'. Hermione se quejó ante la pérdida y el se acostó a su lado, abrazándola con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, ambos sintiendo el confortable silencio que traía el sexo desenfrenado.

Ron estaba empezando a quedarse dormido, cuando Hermione le habló. "Ron, ¿sabes que?"

"¿Qué?" respondió el mirándola.

"Weasley es mi rey," le dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

"Siempre," confirmó el, abrazándola más fuerte, "Te amo Mione."

"Yo también te amo Ronald," le aseguró ella, mientras los ronquidos de Ron llenaban el cuarto. Hermione tomó su varita y cerró las cortinas de la cama.

***la mañana siguiente***

Seamus y Neville fueron los primeros en entrar y suspiraron de alivio al ver las cortinas de la cama cerradas. La comida seguía en la mesa, sin tocar ; el helado se había derretido formando una torta y toda la comida etsab olvidada. Neville fue hacia su cama y vió una nota al pie de la cama de Ron. La tomó por curiosidad y caminó hacia Seamus. Abrieron la nota y ambos se sonrojaron en sorpresa por lo que decía. Neville dejó caer la nota y le dijo a Seamus, "Creo que mejor volvemos cuando se hayan despertado,"

"Si, no quiero verlos ni escucharlos cuando se despierten,"

La nota estaba abierta y en el medio de la habitación cuando Hermione despertó. Sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando notó que era:

_20 Razones por las cuales Hermione Granger debería tener sexo desenfrenado y apasionado con Ronald Weasley. _

_1. Eres mi novia, debes hacerlo. _

_2. Tengo varios atributos…_

_3: REALMENTE grandes atributos. _

_4. Otra vez, soy el mejor amigo del Elegido. _

_5. ¿De verdad tengo que darte otra razón, mujer?_

_6. Qué tal esto, tengo posiciones que te harán vibrar de deseo. _

_7. Te haré gemir de frustración._

_8. Luego te haré gritar de placer, no te preocupes, no olvidaré el Hechizo silenciador._

_9. Te dejaré acabar en mi cara mientras cabalgas mi lengua._

_10. Te gusta eso, ¿verdad Mione? Gatita pervertida. ¿Te gusta que hable así verdad?_

_11. Oh si, soy pervertido._

_12. Me gusta jugar. _

_13. Si, puedes ser mi traviesa colegiala. _

_14. Te dejaré chupar mi verga, degústala mientras te doy por la boca._

_¿Ya estás babeando por eso? Seguro que si, mi sucia perrita._

_15. Te castigaré, dejándote loca de deseo._

_16. Luego te premiaré con el mejor orgasmo que tendrás. _

_17. Estarás deseándome al día siguiente._

_18. Disfrutarás los próximos días, ¿verdad? Recordando nuestra noche juntos._

_19. Además, me amas. _

_20. Te dire yo mismo. _

"Mierda," dijo Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

"¿Herms, por que no?"

Ron estaba rogandole otra vez, ¿pueden culparlo? Hermione estaba siendo muy terca. "¡Dije no, Ronald!"

"¡Hermione por favor! Te lo ruego. ¿Porque no podemos?" Ron le lloriqueo a Hermione.

"Porque actuas como un niño, y no quiero tener que ocuparme de dos niños."

Bueno, eso era hiriente. No es como si el actuara como un niño todo el maldito tiempo. Hermione podia ser malvada cuando queria.

Ron abrio la puerta del baño, y Hermione estaba parada enfrente del espejo alistandose para ir a trabajar.

"Mione, por favor. Creo que estamos listos," decia Ron muy despacito, mirando a su esposa.

"No lo se, Ron. Los dos estamos muy ocupados todo el tiempo. Tu tienes mucho de que ocuparte de siendo un Auror y yo recien fui asentida a sub-secretaria del Departamento de Refuerzos de la Ley Magica. ¿Cuándo tendremos tiempo de criar un hijo?" Pregunto Hermione razonablemente.

"Podemos crear el tiempo, amor. Harry y Ginny tuvieron tiempo para James, ¡y ella esta jugando Quidditch!"

"Ronald, ella dejo de jugar Quidditch."

"Cierto…"

Ron se quedo pensando. Sabia que ninguno de ellos querria dejar el trabajo. Era lo suficientemente difícil convencer a Hermione de tener un bebe, peor lo seria convencerla de dejar de trabajar.

Cuando Ron no dijo nada, ella hablo otra vez, "Mira, lo pensare, ¿esta bien? Podemos discutirlo después del trabajo. Te amo."

Ron le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Al menos no estaba todo perdido. Hermione paso junto a el y regreso a su tarea de alistarse. El tambien lo hizo y bajaron las escaleras para irse juntos al Ministerio.

"-y el no se dio por vencido a pesar de lo razonable que yo estaba siendo. ¡El cree que es como criar a Scabbers! No se da cuenta de que es una gran responsabilidad, y los dos estamos muy ocupados todo el tiempo. Apenas tenemos tiempo para tener sexo, ¡imaginate para tener un hijo! Empezare a pensar en el sexo como un precioso recuerdo…" Finalizo Hermione.

Ginny arrugo la nariz, "Okay, primero y principal, asqueroso. Segundo, ese es mi hermano lo que solo lo empeora, y tercero, Mione, tener un hijo no es un sacrificio tan grande como crees, Harry y yo tenemos sexo todo el tiempo."

Fue el turno de Hermione de hacer una mueca. "Pero en verdad, es maravilloso." Ginny tenia esa mirada de pura felicidad en su rostro, como si no hubiera nada mas que necesitara. Era verdad, ella lo tenia todo.

Hermione se estremecio y se veia mas derrotada. "Lo se, Gin, es que no estoy lista, ¿Cómo puedo convencerlo de que me de mas tiempo?" Hermione la miro con tal tristeza que Ginny no podia hacer mas que ayudar a su mejor amiga. No era cosa de todos los dias que Hermione pidiera ayuda.

La sonrisa de Ginny se ensancho cuando le respondio a Hermione, "No sabes lo grandioso que es al fin poder ayudarte," Hermione chasqueo la lengua, "Okay, esto es lo que haremos…"

Ron estaba tan contento de al fin salir del trabajo, el papeleo habia sido una pesadilla, y apenas podia mantener los ojos abiertos; al menos ahora estaba en casa.

Ni bien llego al sillon suspiro y se sento poniendo las piernas sobre la mesa. Relajacion, al fin. Cerro los ojos y se acurruco en el sillon.

"¡Ouch!" Ron abrio los ojos y se encontro con otros azules. Espera, los ojos de Hermione son marrones. Se sento y miro. ¿James?

"¿Qué?" dijo Ron, pudiendo decir solo una silaba debido a la sorpresa.

"Oh, Ginny y Harry querian una noche para ellos. Me pidio que cuide a James esta noche," dijo Hermione, demasiado alegre. Usualmente, a ella tampoco le hacia mucha gracia cuidar a James. Ron gimio, "no hoy", penso tristemente.

Hermione sonrio en sus adentros. El pronto olvidaria todo lo del bebe. Todo salia de acuerdo al plan.

Ron estaba aun de mal humor saliendo del baño, y se metio en la cama. James habia decidido arruinar su pañal, y Hermione lo obligo a cambiarselo porque ella estaba ocupada cocinando. Habia sido horrible, olia como a porqueria de dragon.

Todo estuvo bien durante la cena, pudo jugar con James y hacerlo reir. Era un niño lindo. Lo malo fue cuando el pequeño atorrante decidio jugar con su comida y llenar la cara de Ron con ella cuando el se acerco en el momento equivocado. Y ademas, tuvo el valor de reirse. El no encontraba gracioso el hecho de tener arvejas rodando por su cara, pero Hermione si. El solo la miro.

Ron incluso llevo al niño a la cama. Le cambio otra vez el pañal, y fue igual de asqueroso, se le salio todo lo que habia comido, por Dios. El olor era endemoniadamente horrible. Para empeorarlo, le tomo al pequeño dos horas conciliar el sueño, ¡dos horas! ¿Dónde carajo estaba Hermione en todo ese tiempo?

Ron estaba por demas de exhausto, estaba a dos pasos de la muerte. Bostezando fue hasta la cama donde Hermione estaba acostada, ¡como si ni siquiera notara que habia un bebe en la casa! Eso solo molesto mas a Ron, aun sin saber porque. Lo que mas lo molesto fue que ella tenia una sonrisita secreta en su rostro, como si estuviera planeando algo. Naturalmente, se altero.

"¿Que mierda te propones, Hermione?"

Hermione levanto la cabeza, arrugando las cejas, "¿Disculpa?"

"¡Me hiciste cuidar a James toda la noche! Estoy exhausto."

"Lo siento, Ronald. Yo tambien estuve ocupada," dijo Hermione volviendo a mirar la revista que estaba leyendo.

"Hermione, ¡no has hecho nada mujer!"

Esta vez Hermione cerro la revista, lo cual extrañamente satisfació a Ron por un momento hasta que vio que iba a abrir la boca para decir algo. Mierda…

"Te ruego me disculpes, Ronald. ¿Cocine, o no cocine para ti esta noche?"

"Cocinaste…" balbuceo Ron. Aquí vamos…

"¿Te hice o no te hice un postre después?"

Otra vez asintió.

"Ronald-"

"Lo entiendo, mujer. Lo siento. Es que hoy fue un dia particularmente agotador. Tuve que quedarme horas extra completando informes, y vine a casa a dormer y James estaba aqui. ¡Es muy cansador! Siento que se me salen los ojos."

"Tu eres el que queria un hijo, Ron. Excepto esta noche."

Hermione miro como Ron pensaba en ello, con la cara contorsionada. Rogaba que dejara de querer tener un hijo. Esa era la razon por la que James estaba alli, después de todo.

Habia sido tan cansador, que el no podia siquiera pensar en pasar por eso cada noche. Pero desde luego, jugar con su sobrino y ver sus ojos iluminarse cuando lo miraba era fantastico. Queria ser el centro de atención, el idolo de alguien. Pero otra vez, cambiar los pañales y hacerlo dormir era horrible.

" Quizas estas en lo cierto, Herms. Lo unico que quiero es dormir." Finalizo Ron metiendose en la cama.

Hermione se acurruco a su lado, "¿Estas seguro, amor?" pregunto ella, mientras le mordia el lobulo de la oreja. El pudo sentir como se endurecia. Despues de todo el era un hombre, con una esposa muy sexy. A la mierda lo de dormir.

"Quizas puedo quedarme despierto un poco mas…" Suspiro Ron.

"Bien," contesto ella mientras continuaba con sus caricias y le besaba el cuello.

Merlin, eso se sentia muy bien. Habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que habian tenido tiempo de estar juntos intimamente.

Paso su mano sobre la ereccion de Ron y fue recompenzada con un gemido. Hermione se sento a horcadas de el y Ron envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura, embistiendo ocasionalmente para crear friccion.

Empezo a respirar rapidamente contra el cuello de Hermione, sintiendo como su centro se calentaba contra su ereccion. Ron lo tomo como la señal para empezar a desvestirla, le saco su pijama, dejandola solo en sus bragas. Hermione hundió su mano en sus pantalones tomando su piel dura entre sus delicadas manos.

"Mierda, Hermione," gimio Ron, degustando los rosados pezones de Hermione. Ron queria acabar alli mismo, escuchando a Hermione disfrutando. Ella siempre era tan efusiva.

Ron saco sus manos de su cintura para sacarse el pantalón y liberar su avanzada ereccion. Luego provoco a Hermione con la punta de su miembro, colocandola en su entrada mojada por la excitación.

"Oh, amor por favor. Te necesito."

La penetro, y entonces olvido todo su cansancio. Continuo embistiendo dentro de ella, escuchandola gemir y decir su nombre en casi cada embestida.

Ron sentia su orgasmo acercandose, invitandolo a quedarse ciego del éxtasis. Abrio sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Hermione, esos ojos marrones llenos de deseo como los suyos. Eso solo lo llevo mas cerca del orgasmo. La piel de ambos estaba perlada de sudor, y los dedos de Ron se enredaban en el cabello de Hermione. El podia sentir los pezones duros deslizandose por su pecho. Bajo la cabeza y tomo uno con la boca, Hermione empujaba mas debido al placer. Labio todo el bollito rosado, ocasionalmente mordiendolo. Llevo a Hermione mas cerca de su orgasmo, y hacia movimientos erraticos cabalgandolo.

Sintio como sus bolas se contraian, estaba tan cerca, solo una embestida mas…

"¡WAHH!"

Hermione lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujo hacia abajo, sacandose el miembro de su centro…

"¿Q-que?" pregunto Ron, confuso y decepcionado. Su orgasmo se estaba alejando.

"El bebe Ron, esta llorando," respondio Hermione, mientras la pasion se disipaba de su rostro por la interrupcion, con los ojos concentrados en el pasillo. ¡Mierda!

"Puede esperar," trato de elevar su miembro un poco flacido dentro de ella, queriendo terminar.

Ella nego con la cabeza y se despego de el, poniendose el pijama nuevamente, "Creo que tengo que ir a ver a nuestro sobrino, amor."

"_Definitivamente no voy a acabar"_, penso Ron. Volvio a recostarse y envolvió su miembro con su mano mientras Hermione se iba de la habitación.

Estaba tan contento de que fuera Sabado, su sobrino no se durmió hasta las malditas ¡cuatro de la mañana! Cuando se desperto bajo las escaleras con la espalda adolorida por el raro angulo en el que habia dormido.

En el comedor estaba James corriendo por todos lados con los pantalones bajos, y Hermione trataba de agarrarlo. El pequeño consideraba lo mas gracioso ver correr a su tia mientras trataba de alcanzarlo como si fuera un juego.

Lo que vino después fue un horror para Ron, porque James empezo a orinar mientras estaba corriendo, y Hermione lucia aterrorizada.

"¡JAMES! ¡Ronald, ayudame!" dijo Hermione desesperada. James estaba riendo todavía, incluso mas fuerte.

Ron corrio hacia donde el estaba y lo levanto, haciendole cosquillas. Sento al niño en su regazo y sonrio. No era tan malo. Un poco de magia limpiaria el desorden.

"Niñito travieso," dijo Ron, mirando a los ojos brillantes. James solo rio acurrucandose con su tio. _"Esto es lindo_", penso Ron…

Ploop.

Todo estaba en silencio. Hermione miro a Ron horrorizada. Ron miro a James como si estuviera teniendo un hipogrifo.

"Rona-" advirtió Hermione, lista para actuar.

"¡MIERDA!"

Ginny y Harry decidieron que ese era el momento para hacer su entrada. Ron se paro, casi tirando al bebe, "Wingardium Leviosa," dijo Hermione apuntando al bebe, ya preparada. Los tres suspiraron de alivio mientras Ron seguia consternado.

"¡Me hizo popo ensima!"

Ginny y Harry estallaron en risas, habian sido victimas tambien. Es gracioso cuando no eres tu. Ron se dio vuelta y les dijo, "No es gracioso, maldición" Ron grito "¡mirenme, tengo mierda deslizandose por mis pantalones!"

"Ron, es solo popo," le respondio Ginny rodando los ojos como si pasara todo el tiempo, "Nos lo ha hecho a Harry y a mi miles de veces."

"De verdad, amigo," le dijo Harry tomando a James de los brazos de Hermione, "piensa que es lo mas gracioso. Es por eso que siempre ponemos hechizos para que sus pañales se le queden pegados."

Quizas James si lo hacia todo el tiempo.

Ron murmuraba obscenidades mientras se iba, y Hermione se contento. Definitivamente, no habria niños.

Paso una semana y Hermione estaba tranquila. No mas charlas sobre un bebe. Se estaba preparando para ir a casa, estaba ansiosa por ver a Ron. Ella se habia quedado trabajando hasta tarde, por lo que el llego primero a la casa. Uso los polvos flu y camino desde la chimenea para encontrar el living y la cocina vacios, pero con las luces encendidas.

Escucho el agua del baño a la distancia, Ron se estaba bañando. Decidio ir a la cocina para tomar algo de te. Estaba tan cansada que lo unico que queria era tomar algo e ir a dormir. Luego de entrar a la cocina y servirse el te, se sento en la mesa y vio una nota bastante familiar. Hacia mucho tiempo que Ron no escribia una. Dejo la taza en la mesa y tomo el pergamino con manos temblorosas para leerlo. Estaba nerviosa, aunque era la tercer nota que recibia.

_Querida Hermione, _

_Se que odias hablar de esto, pero no lo puedo evitar. Quiero un hijo. Se que piensas que no estamos listos, pero yo creo que si. __Puedo sacrificarme, mi amor. He estado pensandolo desde que James __estuvo__ aquí. __No me importan las asquerosidades que hizo. Solo recuerdo lo bueno, las risitas, la mirada de curiosidad y luego la de felicidad cuando algo le gustaba. Quiero eso Mione, y espero que tu tambien lo quieras algun dia. Diablos Mione, ¿me imaginas siendo papa? No puedo evitar poner una sonreir como idiota cuando pienso en ello. __Asi que aquí voy Hermione, por tercera vez…_

Hermione dejo de leer. Aun con el caos que habia causado James, ella recordaba la felicidad de Ron mientras jugaba con su sobrino. Se veia muy bien, como si fuera hecho para hacer eso. A veces el reaccionaba como un padre lo haria. Ella no queria seguir leyendo. No habia planeado tener hijos y no queria hacer las cosas a los apurones. Desafortunadamente, su curiosidad le gano y continuo leyendo, sabiando que eso podia hacerla cambiar de opinión.

_20 Razones por las cuales Hermione Granger deberia tener un hijo con Ronald Weasley_

_1. Estamos casados, naturalmente es el siguiente paso._

_2. Mama no para de quejarse de que somos los unicos que no tienen hijos (Charlie no cuenta). __Necesito que deje de molestarme. __¡Ayudame! Osea, no puedo tenerlos con alguien mas._

_3. Esta en lo cierto, ¡hasta Ginny me gano! Se que no es una competencia pero ¡yo soy mayor!_

_4. ¿Te imaginas un mini Ron corriendo por la casa?_

_5. … o una mini Mione? Seria fantastico_

_6. No me importa el llanto._

_7. O el popo. _

_8. Ni siquiera el pipi._

_9. Y no te sorprendas, pero tampoco me importa el sexo interrumpido, mientras pueda hacerte el amor de vez en cuando. _

_10. Amor, soy suficientemente maduro, se que no sera como Scabbers, Ginny me conto que le dijiste eso. __¡No soy un niño, mujer!_

_11. Quiero lo que el resto de nuestra familia tiene… nuestra propia familia._

_12. Quiero tener a alguien que me admire._

_13. Que piense que soy gracioso cuando hago tonterias._

_14. Quiero enseñarle Quidditch_

_15. O que sea brillante como tu._

_16. Sere un grandioso padre._

_17. Y tu una maravillosa madre._

_18. Dios, quiero ver esos ojitos brillantes mirandome con adoración, como si no pudiera hacer nada mal. Tiendo a decepcionar a las personas. Es lindo ser admirado._

_19. Alguien llamandome papi, y llamandote mami._

_20. Por ultimo, quiero tener la casa llena, excepto por los viernes a la noche. Tenemos que pedirles a Harry y a Ginny que nos devuelvan todos esos favores. Despues de todo, necesitamos hacer mas bebes. Es muy solitario solo nosotros dos con cuatro habitaciones. Ademas, si estan llenas, mama no vendra tan seguido._

_Mione, por favor, mi amor. Es el momento. Tenemos suficiente dinero ahorrado, y suficientes vacaciones para turnarnos cuidando los niños. Mione no quiero que renuncies a tus sueños pero ¿no crees que hemos servido suficiente al Ministerio, como si fueramos sus malditos elfos domesticos? __Hazlo por mi, por nosotros. Te amo Hermione. __Y siempre lo hare, pero tengo suficiente amor para alguien mas y estoy seguro que tu tambien. ¿Podemos intentarlo? ¡Sera asombroso!_

_P.D: Enserio, mama no nos visitara tan seguido. ¡Se pone tan pesada! __Te amo_

_-Ron_

Hermione no se dio cuenta de las lagrimas hasta que cayeron en el pergamino. Miro hacia arriba y se encontro con los ojos azules de su marido, brillando con esperanza.

Fue hacia el y se puso en puntitas de pie para darle un amoroso beso. Sus dudas se disiparon cuando vio la sonrisa embobada de su esposo cada vez que ella terminaba de leer sus cartas, como un gato esperando su leche. Diablos, era tan persuasivo.

"Mejor empecemos ahora, amor" dijo ella con un tono promiscuo y jugueton.

Ron sonrio de oreja a oreja y la levanto del suelo.

"¡Gracias, gracias! No te arrepentiras Mione, lo prometo" le respondio el, alzandola y llevandola a los tropezones hacia la habitación, besandola en todos los lugares donde alcanzaba.

"Te amo."

"Yo tambien te amo."

Ron definitivamente es muy persuasivo.


End file.
